The Innocence of Riley Matthews
by James Stryker
Summary: Sequel to More Than Friends. Riley wants to prove to Maya that she's not the same sweet and innocent girl that she is.


**The Innocence of Riley Matthews**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. And it's another Rilaya story. Now, this is an idea requested by LucayaJiley and FishBowl875 and it's a dominant Riley story. This is a direct sequel to** _ **More Than Friends**_ **. Riley and Maya are dating and they tell Cory, Topanga, Lucas and Farkle about their newfound relationship. The four of them all expect Maya to be the scary, dominant one in the relationship (The one who initiates kisses etc.) and then they decide to just spy on a Rilaya 'scene' and that's when they were wrong and Riley is not as innocent as they thought and is way more dominant. Just like** _ **More Than Friends**_ **, this is college-AU. This story is rated M for sexual content and it contains some mind-blowing girl-on-girl action between Riley Matthews and Maya Hart and it is really smutty. If you don't like smut, then don't read it. So here it is, I bring to you** _ **The Innocence of Riley Matthews**_ **, for those of you who ship Rilaya. Enjoy. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters.**

"Is this true about you two? Are you two a couple now?" Topanga asked as Riley turns to Maya and smiles at her while holding her hand. Riley could only nod her head "yes" and Maya just smiled as Lucas just stared at them in surprise and a look of horror appeared on Cory's face and a big smile appeared on Farkle's face. He was excited to find out that his two favorite girls are lesbians now.

"That's right, Mrs. Matthews. Riley and I are dating now." Maya said.

"Oh, God!" Cory clutches his chest to act like he's having a heart attack. Topanga slaps him in the back of his head for him to stop freaking out.

"Daddy?" Riley asked.

"I cannot believe that you and Maya are dating. I though she was with this guy named Mike." Cory said.

"It's Mark." Topanga corrects him.

"Whatever. You break up with the guy and you've decided you and Riley want to date?" Cory asked.

"Well you see, I told Maya how I felt about her. I've been in love with Maya for a long time. She felt the same way as me." Riley said.

"That's nice that you and Maya are dating. I'm happy for you two." Lucas said as Cory took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, thank you Huckleberry." Maya said.

"Let me ask you a question, when you two have sex, is Maya the scary, dominant one in the relationship?" Farkle asked as Cory spits out his coffee all over his wife.

"What?!" Cory yelled.

"Farkle, it's none of your business about what me and Maya do in our sex life." Riley said. Cory starts doing a weird chant, with Riley, Maya, Topanga, Lucas and Farkle staring at him like there was something wrong with him. "Daddy, calm down. I'm not trying to give out all the graphic detail of what we do during our lovemaking."

"I'm not hearing this! I'm not hearing this!" Cory covers his ears.

"Cornelius A. Matthews, stop it! You should be happy for Riley and Maya. They're happy together. If they end up being married together, then it would be really cute.

"You're right, Topanga. I should be happy for them. I hope that Maya treats you right, Riley." Cory said.

"I will, Mr. Matthews." Maya said putting her hand on Riley's thigh. "She's my girl."

"I know." Cory said. Riley and Maya both got up from the couch and left the living room to go talk in Riley's room. Cory checks to see if Riley and Maya are listening until goes back to freaking out about their relationship. "Oh, my God! My poor little girl. I bet Maya's the dominant one during the lovemaking. I know she is!"

"Cory, calm down." Topanga said.

"Calm down? Calm down?! I'm not gonna calm down! Why couldn't you two stay together?" Cory asked.

"Hey, she told me that she was attracted to Maya. I was okay with it. If she was bisexual, then she would date both me and Maya." Lucas said.

"Yeah, right. You'll probably have a threesome with the both of them. I wonder how it would work with the three of you." Cory said.

"Well, he'll have Maya straddling his fa…" Farkle said as Cory interrupts him before he could go too far." Sorry."

"They're in her bedroom talking right by the bay window, deciding who would be the more dominant one in the relationship. We should spy on them." Cory said.

"Good idea." Farkle immediately got up from the chair that he was sitting in and yanks Lucas by the collar of his dark green flannel shirt as the followed Cory to Riley's bedroom with Topanga trying to stop them from spying on them.

"Cory, this is insane! I am not spying on my daughter and her girlfriend." Topanga whispered.

"What? I'm just curious to know if Maya's the dominant one in the relationship." Cory whispered as he opened the bedroom door a bit to spy on Riley and Maya sitting by the bay window and talking to each other.

"Okay, so who's going to be the dominant one in the relationship?" Maya asked.

"Well, I don't know. I think maybe I should be the dominant one in our relationship." Riley said as Maya starts chuckling a bit.

"Riles, you can't be the dominant one." Maya chuckled.

"Why not?" Riley pouts.

"Because you're the sweet and innocent type. I never pegged you as the dominant type." Maya said lightly stroking the side of Riley's face.

"Oh, yeah?" Riley raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah." Maya grins.

"Well, maybe I can show that I'm not that innocent. I have a real naughty side." Riley moved closer towards Maya. Maya got up from the bay window and walked over to Riley's closet with Riley following her while Cory and Farkle continue to watch them from outside her door.

"Well, anything?" Topanga asked.

"Nothing yet. They're just talking. You can relax." Cory said.

"Riles, we can't do this. Not right now. Your parents, Lucas and Farkle are sitting in the other room talking. They could hear us m…." Riley pressed her lips against Maya's before she could even say another word to her. Cory's eyes widened and a big smile appeared on Farkle's face as they watch Riley pinning her beautiful blonde girlfriend against the door. Riley kissed Maya hard and passionately, slipping her tongue inside her mouth and swirling it around to dominate her mouth. Maya starts to moan softly into the kiss and began to feel Riley's hand moving up her body and squeezed her breasts.

"Mmm, I love that aggressive side of you. Looks like you're not that innocent." Maya said as Riley pulls her away from the door and pushed her up against the wall.

"Holy cow!" Cory whispered.

"What? What is it?" Topanga asked.

"Uh, I don't think you want to see this. You may not like it one bit." Cory said.

"Oh, but I'm enjoying every bit of it." Farkle said as Lucas pulls him away from the door.

"I've think you've seen enough, buddy." Lucas said. Topanga walks over to the door and starts peeking through the small opening. Her eyes widened from the sight of Riley making out with Maya, who was pinned against the wall while having her breasts being played with.

"You know what I want to do to you?" Riley whispered seductively into Maya's ear.

"What do you want to do to me?" Maya breathed.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard. Riley said.

Riley pushed Maya's long blonde hair out of the way, trailing her nose up and down her soft, smooth skin and planting soft, tender kisses down her neck, licking and kissing her sweet spots. Riley kissed her way back up to Maya's soft pink lips, kissing her deeply while slipping her hand underneath her yellow floral v-neck dress, pushing her panties to the side and slips her index and middle fingers inside her pussy.

"Oh, my God." Topanga whispered.

"I know." Cory said.

"Should we keep watching them?" Topanga asked.

"No." Cory said.

"Yes." Farkle said.

"No, we're not going to spy on them anymore. Now, let's go sit in the living room and I'll order us a pizza for us to eat." Topanga said as Lucas and Cory make their way to the living room while Farkle continues to watch the hot show between Riley and Maya. "Oh, Farkle."

"Yeah?" Farkle asked. Topanga grabs the intelligent boy by his ear away from the door, making him groan in pain.

Maya spreads her legs wider as she felt Riley pumping her fingers furiously inside Maya's pussy while kissing her passionately. The blonde beauty arched her back and her breath hitched. Riley curls her fingers inside Maya and kisses her neck as she continues the sweet symphony of sounds coming from her mouth as she ruthlessly teased her. Maya's legs were trembling as Riley teased her sensitive clit with her thumb.

"How bad do you want to cum for me, Maya?" Riley asked.

"Fuck…." Maya choked out as she bucks her hips into her girlfriend's hand.

"Look at me baby. I want to stare into your eyes while you cum." Riley said as Maya opened her eyes and stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. All she could see is pure lust and determination.

"Riles…" Maya continues to moan.

"Do you want to cum all over my fingers? Tell me, my naughty little slut. Tell me you want to cum all over my fingers." Riley pumps harder and faster.

"Yes. Riley, I want to cum all over your fingers. Mmm, make me cum right now baby. Oh, God. Ohhhh! I'm cumming! Mmmm!" Maya cried out loud as she explodes all over Riley's fingers. Her whole body shook as she slid down the wall with Riley's fingers still inside her. Riley removes her fingers from out of Maya's honeypot and brought them to her lips, smearing some of her sweet nectar on her lips before slipping them inside her mouth.

"I want you to taste yourself, peaches. Do you like tasting your own cum?" Riley asked as Maya sucks her own juices off her fingers clean off. After having Maya lick her fingers, Riley leans in to kiss Maya some more, instantly tasting some of her cum that she smeared on her lips.

"Mmm, you do taste good." Riley grinned.

"I know." Maya said. "Hey, when we get back to the dorm room, I want to have my way with you."

"Who says we're going back to our dorm room? We're spending the night together for the weekend. Besides, I want to cuddle naked in bed with my hot girlfriend." Riley said.

"I love the sound of that. Maybe we can take a shower together." Maya kisses Riley.

"Yeah. Maybe later. We should go in the living room and chat with my parents, Lucas and Farkle. I caught them spying on us." Riley said.

"Well, at least we gave them a hot show." Maya chuckled.

 **And that was** _ **The Innocence of Riley Matthews**_ **. So, what did you think of it? Now, I know that Maya didn't get a chance to have her way with Riley but don't worry, you'll be seeing more Rilaya stories from me. Maybe there will be another sequel. Who knows. We'll see. Coming soon, it's the** _ **Boy Meets World/Girl Meets World**_ **story** _ **First Experiences**_ **. A two-part story involving Topachel (Topanga/Rachel) and Rilaya. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
